Swan's Ranch
by RandomEva
Summary: Bella and Charlie live on a ranch, what will happen when the Cullens move in with them? Read and review please  : couples will be named later  :
1. Chapter 1

**SO I deleted all my old stories because I want to start completely over! There will be pics up on my profile. Well here we go:**

BPOV

Growing up on my family's ranch has been amazing. The house is big, almost too big for me and daddy, but I love it. Its huge and looks way different than most ranch houses. For the 16 of my 17 years of life it's been me and daddy. Renee left us for some wanna-be baseball player. Honestly, I think its pathetic. When she filed for divorce from Daddy, she tried to get the Ranch. The judge laughed at her. This house has been in Daddy's name since the day it was built and ain't gonna change until the day he dies.

My favorite thing about this place is the stables and the pasture. Its where I can be myself and spend time with my favorite girl, my horse, Abbie. She's a paint, and so gorgeous. Every day I spend most of my free time on her. She's been with me through good and bad times. And she was my first horse. Of course, we had all other horses here before her. But she was the first one I picked out just for myself.

"Bella! It's 5 o'clock!" My dad yelled up to me. In all seriousness I'm surprised I heard him.

At five, we always go on a ride through the pasture. His excuse is so he can check and make sure there are no holes in the fences. But you can tell he really just want something to do with me. Looking out my window, I can see its sprinkling. So I slip on some shorts, a tank, my jacket, and my favorite boots and cowboy hat.

As we ride through the pasture, I can tell there is something Daddy wants to tell me so I wait quietly.

"Bells," he starts. "You know that we have a big house. It's gigantic actually and there are several unused rooms. I mean, yeah occasionally you may wonder into a different room and everything but other than that there isn't a reason to keep those rooms from being used. I know you may not like the idea of strangers living with us. Well, there not strangers to me but you don't know them-"

"Dad! Your rambling!"

"What I meant to say is that I invited my friend Carlisle and his family to live with us" He refused to look at me as he said those words.

The only thing I know about Carlisle is that he is a doctor, he loves animals, and he is my godfather. He had to move because he was offered a really good job in New York, but now he was moving back. I remember Daddy always talking about how amazing he was. How they met, and how they became good friends. But I honestly never remembered him.

"why are they moving in with us? I mean, not that I don't want them here but, from what you've told me about Carlisle, he could afford his own place." I pondered, wondering why they would want to live with us. I'm kind of excited about having other people living here. I really don't get to do anything with other people. I graduated high school two years early, and am waiting for the next year to start college. I don't have any girlfriends or any friends period. Everyone looked at me like I was a freak.

He seemed to be trying to recite the words from his head. "He wants to help us out here, and one of his adopted kids was born on a ranch. I offered and insisted. It'll be like old times honey. Not that you remember them."

Next day:

Today, the Cullens arrive. I'm so nervous. This is what happens kids when you don't get to do much outside of your home. You don't know how to meet new people. What am I supposed to say? _Hi my name is Bella and its so great to meet you? _ Or _Hi I'm Bella? _ You know what? Ill remain silent.

I actually attempted to look good today. I put on my acid wash jeans and a nice tank with my favorite jacket that I stole from Daddy, with my usual boots and hat

HA! You have the right to remain silent. I wonder if Carlisle would get that? I could make a joke but then I would most definitely look like a complete idiot. Maybe I should go ride Abbie for a bit.

Riding around in the pasture always calms me. I've spent at least half of my life if not more out here. But today, somethings wrong. Abbie seems to be spooked for some reason. She's constantly staring to the right, and if I didn't look there I would've thought she was paranoid. There stood a huge mountain lion, just outside of the fence.

When we got the fence put up we thought that four and a half feet high would be tall enough, and I was praying it was tall enough. Careful not to give it a reason to attack, I slowly pulled out my phone and dialed my dad.

As soon as I answered, it pounced. Screaming, I kicked Abbie into gear hoping to be faster than the cat. I looked behind me to see that it was gaining on us. Abbie apparently knew too and bucked me off in front of her and skidded to a stop. The physical pain was bearable but the emotional one was unearthing. Abbie turned and was protecting me from the cat. Realizing I dropped my phone further back I tried to stand, but failed. The pain in my leg was throbbing. I had to get to my phone to get my dad out here to help, before the bobcat made a meal out of Abbie. A sudden thought popped up into my head. _Or I could distract the cat. _

Looking at Abbie, I could see blood coating her. Scratches and blood covered her. I had to do it. To save her.

I slipped off my boots and stood up. As hard as I could, I threw them at the cat. All thoughts of Abbie left its mind as it gazed at me. Blood dripping off of it. I could have sworn it smirked at me, as it lunged. Before I could even turn around it was on me. I could feel its claws and teeth sinking into me. The pain was unbearable. I was being shredded alive but all I could think about was Abbie. She'd have a chance to live. I could feel myself slipping away, the pain taking me under. The last thing I remember was a pained sound from Abbie and a gun shot.

**So… what did yall think? Please review and tell me what yall think. Should I keep the couples normal or switch them up? Give input please (:**

**P.S. It's not rare for a mountain lion to attack a horse and its rider, they tend to wait until their away from other riders and horses. Ive seen it and got it on video so I know it happens. **


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't mean to abandon this story. I had great ideas for it. So I'm sorry for not updating sooner. But I have been reading on here, and I've been productive (learning new writing styles and techniques). So here…

I have a collection for this story. There are outfits, what the house looks like… Please enjoy and review!

BPOV

The first thing I noticed when I came to, was the fact that there was no pain. I felt really good, and kind of like jelly. If it weren't for hushed whispers, I would be convinced that I died.

Opening my eyes, and being blinded by my chandelier, I saw who the whispers were from: Daddy and some blonde, professional looking guy, most likely Carlisle.

"Daddy..." I croaked, my voice thick from the screaming I did in the pasture. "what happened to Abbie?"

Daddy looked like he's aged 10 years in the amount of time I've been unconscious.

"Baby girl, how are you feeling?" He was avoiding the question; something was wrong.

"Dad, what's up with Abbie?"

"Honey, Abbie was really hurt. The Doc doesn't think she will last."

My whole heart felt like it shattered. I couldn't lose Abbie. Her and Daddy are

the most important things, people, in my life.

"Carlisle's son is out there with her, honey. Why don't you rest a bit then we'll go check on her okay?"

I nodded and watched as Carlisle and Daddy left the room. What was really weird was Carlisle never once said a word to me, but gave me this really weird look the entire time. It was a mix of pity and resignation. Like he knew of something that was going to happen, but wouldn't share as to what that was.

"I'm not going to wait to see Abbie." I decided in a mutter. Carefully sliding the IV out of my arm, and unhooking me from medical equipment I just noticed, I could feel the pain coming back slightly. I carefully wobbled to my closet to throw on some clothes. I knew that if Abbie was awake, she wouldn't want to see me acting different.

Abbie is a very unique creature. She doesn't care about her own safety just others. She doesn't care if she isn't in the best of health, she will be sure that you're okay, and that you're happy.

The barn Abbie was being held in would definitely have to be my favorite. We usually put sick horses or ones that we have to monitor closely in there, due to the fact it is the closet to the house. I didn't run into anyone on my way there, but when I walked in, I could hear low murmurs.

Sitting down next to Abbie was a tall man. It must be one of Carlisle's sons. He was dressed in a black wife beater with Wranglers, with black boots, and a white hat. He was currently rubbing Abbie's nose while singing to her.

"_Go to sleep my darling,_

_Close your little eyes._

_Angels are above us,_

_Peeping through the skies._

_God is in his heaven,_

_And he watch doth keep._

_Time for little horses to go to sleep."_

His smooth, velvety voice contrasted the way he held himself. Abbie was looking rough and at the same time, relaxed. Whoever this guy is, has to be a miracle worker. I kneeled next to the guy as he continued to sing his version of the nursery rhyme to Abbie.

Abbie was covered in gauze as she lay on the barn floor. Her back left leg was wrapped up all the way to her hip. She had a huge scar that ran from the tip of her ear to her nose, in a jagged line. A small sob escaped my lip, when I realized how bad of a shape she was in.

The guy stopped singing and look at me with a look of pity.

"They were waiting on you and your decision on what to do."

I knew that almost anybody would tell me to put Abbie out of her misery. That it was for the best, but I also knew that both the Doc and Daddy wouldn't force me to do anything. I turned to the guy.

"This horse means more to me than anything. She has been my best friend since I got her. I can't…" I started sobbing into my hands. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me into his chest. "I can't lose her."

"Do you think she can fight through this?" he asked. "If you think she can, than try. She can pull through this. Don't take this chance away from her."

I looked up at the guy. He had deep, bright green eyes that held so many emotions and had tears threatening to fall. He had stubble on his face from not shaving in a couple days and had coppery hair that was hidden under his white hat.

"Who are you?"

Charlie's POV

Five days ago, I almost lost my baby girl.

There was a knock at the door, and I opened to see Carlisle. Im not even going to pretend that there wasn't tears. I cried when I saw my best friend, who is basically my brother. It's been years since I have seen him. He still looks the same with his platinum blond hair that is almost white, styled to look professional. He honestly looks like a movie star, but that is the way Carl has always been.

I tackled him in a hug, almost knocking us both down onto the floor.

"I've missed you Carly" I teased him with his mother's nickname for him.

"I've missed you too."

I lead him into the living room so they could relax after the long drive here. We caught up, and I was introduced to his sons, Jasper, Emmett and Edward, and his wife Esme. If you looked at all the boys, you would never believe they were triplets yet related. Jasper was a thin but muscular boy who had to be at least 6 foot 3. He had blond hair that was just a little darker than Carlisle and grey eyes. Emmett was huge and bulky in a muscular way, and was about the same height as Jasper. He had pitch black hair, and dark brown eyes like my own. Edward however was the tallest and thinnest. He had reddish hair that resembled a penny, and bright green eyes. He was muscular but nothing like his brothers and towered over everyone in the room at at least 6 foot 6.

My phone rang interrupting our conversation, and I answered immediately when I saw it was Bella.

Before even a word could come out, I could hear the roar of a mountain lion on the phone.

"SHIT!" I yelled as I ran to my gun rack on the other side of the living room. I tossed a gun to Carlisle, and his boys and said, "Mountain Lion." That was all it took to get us out and running into the pasture.

As we got there I could see Bella and Abbie, and the cat. The cat was on top of Abbie tearing her up. We were still to far away to get in a shot, but Edward took off sprinting ahead of us. Bella had stood up and threw her boots at the cat to get her off of Abbie, which in turn made the cat attack her. Edward aimed and shot the cat.

Carlisle had taken care of her, but warned that she would have scars for the rest of her life. Esme has been taking care of the house and all of us, and Em and Jazz had been taking care of the animals while Edward tended to Abbie.

Edward had been sleeping in the barn on a cot right next to Abbie since the attack. You could tell that he loved that animal with all his heart. He comes inside the main house to eat and shower, but then goes right back outside.

Bella was unconscious for five days. Carl had kept her sedated to keep her from having pain and to help her body heal a bit. She had three long jagged scars down her the left side of her face, eight scars along her stomach and side, four on each side, and bite marks all over her. The bite marks will heal but the scars are going to be there forever.

I didn't want to tell her when she woke up that Abbie wasn't doing so well, but she needed to know. I just hope that she can pull through.

SOOO… What did you think? This chapter was kind of sad and depressing. Buttttt…. REVIEW please!

~Eva


End file.
